The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system, and for example, it is related with an image forming apparatus and image forming system that acquire a print job (print data) transmitted from an external apparatus without using spooler function and execute an output process.
A typical OS (Operating System) in an external terminal, such as a personal computer, has spooler function (hereinafter, it is just called as a “spooler”). By the spooler, OS controls printing in image forming apparatuses, such as a printer and an MFP (Multi Functional Peripheral.) The spooler checks the function of the image forming apparatus by using a technology, such as SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol.) Thereby, transmission of printing data is controlled.
As a typical case, in order to make a printing process in harmony, buffer having suitable size is needed. Then, processing speed is stably raised by effectively-controlling input/output to the buffer, which is usually FIFO type.